


Different Worlds,The same stereotypical love (Rando Diologue)

by FawnTheCurious



Series: Different worlds [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memes, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Parody, Tengu, Vines, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: Random dialogue to make up for the lack of chapter updates with maybe things parodying to vines and memes and such-





	1. Who and wha-

Nigel:*walks into Randy's room* Hey, brother, can I borrow your laptop-

Sees his brother currently muffling somebody with a pillow and covering their entire body with a blanket even though you can clearly see black feathers everywhere

Randy: *looks up with a tired and deadpan expression* No

Nigel: *sweatdrops* oookeeeyy....who's that?

Randy: nobody

Nomi, currently being suffocated by the pillow and blankets: RANDY

Nigel: How the heck-

Randy: Don't ask


	2. Howard doesn't like Nomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vine probably. Found on MMD vinez-

Howard: Hello, welcome to dating advice with Howard

Howard: *looks at Nomi* Hello, sir what's your first question?

Nomi: *speaks into the mic* Yeah, how do you know a guy likes you-

Howard: _**HE DOESN'T**_

 

**♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡**

 

Randy: I'm gonna go for a sec

Nomi: Kay, babe!

Howard: Hey you

Nomi: *turns to Howard confused*

Howard: Yeah you. Break his heart? I'll cut your dick off

Randy: I'm back

Nomi: *screams*

Randy: *looks at Howard* Dammit Howard what'd you say to him?

 

**○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○**

 

Nomi: *singing to Randy*

Howard: *comes out of nowhere and zaps him with a taser* 

Nomi:  _AaaaAaAWHY_

Howard: *in a low voice* it's because I hate you you fucking moron


	3. Chapter 3

Zak :*is sad because he's being bullied for being half Mythical*

Noah: *is being sad because he's being bullied for being possibly a Mythical descendent*

Ben, who is a Mythical descendent with a half Mythical cousin: AW HELL NAW, YA'LL ARE NOT BEING SAD ON MY WATCH. COME HERE AND I'LL SHOWER YA'LL IN SO MUCH AFFECTION YOU WILL BOW TO MY WILL AND NOT BE SAD.

Zak and Noah: Oh God we've been sad for too long-


	4. Benjamin

Person 1: How can  _you_ be still in the guard program? Aren't you a Mythical descended?

Ben: And my grandpa fucked one, your point?

 

**♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡**

Gwen: Ben! They found us again

Ben: for fucks sake *takes a stick and goes outside* YA'LL GET OUT OF MY COUSIN'S LAWN GET

A bunch of paparazzi and gossip stalkers fall out of the tree and scatter

Gwen: Welp, I'm moving out

Ben: I'll help 

Gwen: no need *uses mana to move everything*

 

**○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○**

Ben: Hey, Zak! How are you doing? 

Zak: Well I'm doing just fine

Ben: That's good-

Zak: I lied I'm dying inside

 

**♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡**

 

Ben: Noah! I got stationed in the deepest parts of the forest!

Noah: oh? Congratulations 

Ben: what'd you mean? Being in there inside the first all alone? That's the most boring position of be in, NOAH!

Noah: I mean...isn't it nearby the Mythical forest too?

Ben: yeah but looking at the reports nearly nobody gets near that end of the forest *groans*

Later that night

 

Rook:*stumbles into the forest side beat up*

Ben: *gasps*

Rook: S-Sir! I assure you I did not mean to trespass

Ben: Who cares about that? YOU'RE BLEEDING

Rook: what?

Ben: Here I have some medical supplies, I'll clean that up

Rook: I-

Ben: Seriously? How did you get this beat up? 

Rook: It is nothing, I just had a small misunderstanding with my partner, we have yet to see eye to eye.

Ben: yikes, man. Well if you need any help with wounds like these don't hesitant to come to me to patch up!

Rook: Are you sure?

Ben:Absolutely, now run back in! You're a guard too right? Don't waste any more your time here! Go go!

Rook: Yes, thank you very much sir

Ben: Dude, call me Ben!

Rook: Alright, Ben. I am Rook Block

Ben: Nice to meet ya, now  _go_

Even later that night 

Noah: wow Ben you seem happy, what'd you see?

Ben: A cutie feline

Noah: wha-

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex from the mythical side decided to take a look at the human side since his partner Rook likes to go over to their side of the forestate to see that one human guard

Randy: This has to be illegal in so many different ways 

Rex: shhhh I look human don't I? Nobody will actually know

Randy: Shut up Salazar, just don't fall for anybody

Rex: pfft, What are the chances of that?-

Noah: *walks past them*

Rex: oh

Randy: Rex Salazar what did I just say?

 

** ♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○♡ **

 

Rex: *sees Noah sitting with Zak on a bench* oh geez there he is

Nigel: oh he'a the one you've been talking about?

Rex: Dude I wanna talk to them, what do I say?

Nigel: Just be cool and introduce yourself!

Rex: okay,  okay *walks up to Noah*

Noah: *looks up* oh hi

Rex: AnjsopwjyYibwk

Noah: uh-

Nigel:*grabs Rex* sorry I gotta borrow him see yards bye!

Noah: What was that about?


	6. Randy Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythicals don't have phones but humans do! Also Nora is just a name I came up with for Nigel's mother-

**Nora Mama**

If you come near my son ever again I will fuck you up bad bitch

Nora, wtf?

Oh sorry Randy honey, that was for meant for someone else!

Wait, who was messing with Nigel?

Nobody! I've got it all under control!

You need any blackmail material?

...I'm listening...

 

**Nigel**

Randy! I need your help

For?

My date, Jake asked me out tonight and I'm freaking out here help meeeee

You are a dork for this guy I swear

 

**Unknown**

Beeeen! I think somebody hit Noah with a drunk potion or something he's really acting dozy

Wrong number who dis?

 

**Howard**

Brother why are you cuddling up to a mythical in your room?

Fuck

>  


	7. More random dialogue

Jake: You look lost  
  
Nigel: Lost in your eyes  
  
Jake: ...  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Nomi: Say it again!   
  
Randy: Say what?  
  
Nomi: What you said earlier!  
  
Randy: No way, José?  
  
Nomi: YEAH! WHO IS JOSÉ HUH?  
  
Randy: Nomi, calm down its just a saying-  
  
Ben: *peeks from behind a tree* _Andelè~_  
  
Nomi: _**WHO THE FUCK IS THAT-**_  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Rex: Why am I partnered with a blue Furry?   
  
Rook: Excuse me?  
  
Rex: _Ya heard me ya furry_  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Jake: *hugging a sleeping Nigel* I've only known Nigel for three infuriating days  
  
Jake: And if anything bad happens to him, I will kill everybody in this room and then myself  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Trixie: There..has been strange sightings of a shadow man going around my village  
  
Jake: I'll kill em'  
  
Trixie: Jake no-  
  
**•♡•♡•♡••♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Jake: When will you come back?  
  
Spud: Once I found true love  
  
Jake: Alright then-  
  
Rex: Y'know, there's a thing called blind dating right?  
  
Jake: Rex gtfo what are you doing here?  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Rex: Rook! I have an idea for a vine where you walk up to somebody who hates you and-  
  
Rook: *slaps him*  
  
Rex: *grabs his cheek in pain*  
  
Rook:*slaps him twice*  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Jake: I don't have a father   
  
Nigel: oh me neither  
  
Jake: oh..I'm sorry what happened to him?  
  
Nigel: He got thrown into jail for multiple charges  
  
Jake: ...  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Ben: Rook how and why are you always beat up?  
  
Rook: ....yes  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
  
Ex-Bully: Hey, I'm sorry that I made fun of you. Can we be friends?  
  
Ben: wait uh, _ba da ba ba ba~_ You're still a bitch~  
  
**•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•**  
    
Nigel: Okay! Me and Ben decided to talk about our failures! Zak do you wanna start?  
  
Zak: It all started when I was born...  
  
Nigel: _LET'S TALK ABOUT SUCCESS GUYS!_


	8. Not even on mobile *sobs* I'm not safe from having half my progress lost- this one was longer WEEEUII

Ben: So how are you feeling?  
  
Rook: Like my therapist is flirting with me  
  
Ben: And how does that make you feel?  
  
Rook: Pretty good  
  
Ben:EeeiiEiiehehe!  
  
•♡♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡♡•♡•♡•♡•  
  
Randy: This is just in, Danny is still gay, I repeat, Danny is still gay, back to you Danny  
  
Danny: I am not gay-  
  
•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•  
  
Howard: So you like her?  
  
Rose w/ Danika: Yes  
  
Howard: So you like HIM now?  
  
Rose w/Brad: Yes  
  
Howard: I don't get it! Who do you like? Girls? Boys?   
  
Rose: YES  
  
•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•


End file.
